


В темную майскую ночь

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, PWP, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Tom, hunter Chris
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Криса преуспела в истреблении вампиров, но никогда они и близко не подходили к возможности уничтожить их хозяина. Кроме одной ночи, когда Крис нашел своего врага в этом замке впервые. И спустя год, и еще год, и каждый проклятый год, когда он возвращался сюда, чтобы исполнить предназначение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В темную майскую ночь

Темные серые тучи неслись по небу, подгоняемые штормовым ветром. Дождь к ночи усилился, земля не впитывала щедро льющуюся с неба воду, и она заполнила собой колею, еще утром бывшую дорогой, так, что Крис брел по ней, будто переходил вброд горную реку. Струи стекали по кожаной шляпе, затекали за воротник длинного плаща, а полы его стелились по мутной воде как крылья подбитого лебедя. Крис изредка поднимал голову, наблюдая за луной, единственным своим компасом в этой проклятой богом и людьми земле, и та ненадолго выходила из-за туч, освещая оставшийся позади черный лес и высящиеся впереди горы. Там, на одной из возносившихся к темному небу скал, виднелся замок, чьи башни были остры и круты, как окружавшие их горные пики. Замок, еще небольшой из-за разделявшего расстояния, казался игрушечным и светился так, словно внутри него какой-то проказник оставил зажженной свечу.  
Крис снова поднял голову, и вода залила ему лицо, на мгновение смыв собой окружающий мир, оставив вместо него только мутные разводы. Крис вытер лицо закоченевшими ладонями и прибавил шаг, хотя брести по колено в воде было нелегко. Может быть, верхом путь оказался бы проще, но ни одна лошадь не могла подойти к замку ближе, чем на расстояние в триста шагов. Крис пожалел своего старого Хьюго, привязал его в оставшемся позади леске, зная, что этой ночью ни волки, ни другие хищники не посмеют подойти так близко к средоточию зла. И ему самому, по здравому размышлению, стоило бы оказаться подальше, но долг оказался сильнее. С каждым шагом замок становился ближе, и Крис шел, не обращая внимания на ливень и молнии, раскалывавшие небо тут и там, а дождь становился сильнее, будто в трещины после молний кто-то выливал всю воду мира.  
Спустя час между Крисом и замком оставался последний, короткий, но и самый трудный отрезок пути. Дорога, выложенная плоскими булыжниками, вилась по обваливавшейся скале, по ее узкому хребту, вокруг которого чернела пропасть. Но здесь воды было меньше, застучали по камню подбитые металлом подошвы сапог Криса, и дальше он двигался бодрей. Крис знал главный секрет этой дороги – не смотреть по сторонам, не поддаваться манящей высоте. Он видел только часть пути, когда выходила луна, но больше шел по памяти. Не в первый раз ему приходилось идти здесь, а повороты и уклоны, знание о которых услужливо подкидывал разум, оставались позади.  
Дождь перестал, когда Крис подошел к высоким воротам, над которыми нависали две сторожевые башенки, темные и безлюдные. Никого чужого не ждали этой ночью в замке, никому не рассылали приглашений. Крис был здесь незваным гостем, и никто не торопился услужливо открыть перед ним обитые железом деревянные створы ворот. Крис запрокинул голову, снова поражаясь высоте стен, коловших небо острыми бойницами, и достал арбалет, висевший за плечом. Тихий вжик разматывающейся веревки прозвучал в тишине ночи, лязг металла раздался сверху, когда крюк уцепился за выщербины между камнями кладки, и Крис повернул рычажок. Надежный механизм, сворачивая тонкий канат, поднял его вверх, и в следующее мгновение Крис уже стоял между бойниц на стене.  
Отсюда был виден замковый двор, темный и безлюдный, как все вокруг, с разрушенными службами, с обвалившимися сараями. Мох устилал каменный пол, стремился на стены, где воевал с разросшимся плющом за право уничтожить крепкую каменную кладку, но эта война шла много веков, и в ней не было победителя. Крис посмотрел на донжон, черный и обвитый плющом будто в несколько слоев. Сверху лился обжигающе яркий свет, и делавший замок похожим на рождественскую игрушку, но этот свет не сулил ни добра, ни тепла.  
Этой ночью в черном замке, затерянном в шотландских горах, отмечали великий праздник, как и сотню, и две, три, пять и десять сотен лет до этого. Сегодня гостей принимал тот, чье имя со страхом вспоминали в Европе, чей образ был высечен в затерянных джунглях Индии, рассказы о котором накрывали туманом ужаса африканские пустыни. У него было много обличий и много имен, за его столами пировали самые отвратительные исчадия ада, которые только могло представить людское воображение. Там, за двойной каменной кладкой, за прослойкой из песка и щебня, за порванными, побитыми плесенью и временем штандартами, свисающими с потолка высокой залы, упивался кровью тот, кого сейчас звали Томасом, но Крис, как его отец, как его дед и прадеды до десятого колена знали десяток других имен, каждое из которых по сказкам или страшным рассказам было знакомо всем.  
Крис навел арбалет на одно из окон под крышей донжона, выстрелил, и крюк послушно уцепился за каменный карниз. Металлический прут, согнутый для удобства, заскользил по туго натянутому канату, унося Криса к желтому свету окна. Крис ловко ступил на карниз и осторожно заглянул внутрь башенной залы. Она была огромна и казалась живой: на полу, на стенах, даже под потолком шевелились и перемещались тела вампиров, кружащих между своих жертв. Но не послушные подданные были интересны Крису. Он смотрел в центр залы, где на высоком кресле, нисколько не поддавшемся царившей вокруг разрухе, сидел тот, кто занимал его мысли последние десять лет, с тех пор, как отец передал Крису свои знания и свою беду – выслеживать это существо всю жизнь и каждый раз безуспешно пытаться его убить. Семья Криса преуспела в истреблении вампиров рангом поменьше, но никогда они и близко не подходили к возможности уничтожить их хозяина. Кроме одной ночи, когда Крис нашел своего врага в этом замке впервые. И спустя год, и еще год, и каждый проклятый год, когда он возвращался сюда, чтобы исполнить предназначение.  
Томас, сидевший в кресле и с усмешкой наблюдавший за копошением нежити у своих ног, не менялся все то время, что Крис знал его в лицо. Высокий и тонкий, всегда затянутый в черный камзол с черными же кружевами, с длинными черными волосами, послушными змейками зачесанными назад, с высоким лбом и белой бескровной кожей, с мерцающими в свете свечей и факелов глазами, с тонкими губами, вечно змеившимися в усмешке – Крис знал, что каждый раз любуется им, и каждый же раз ненавидел за это себя и стократно – его. Томас держал в руках черный кубок, искусно вырезанный из цельного оникса, и темная жидкость, густо плескавшаяся в нем, не могла быть ничем иным, как кровью. Криса передернуло от отвращения, и это его подвело. Железо подошвы звякнуло по камню карниза, несколько уставших сражаться со временем каменных обломков с хрустом отвалились и полетели вниз. А Томас, услышав чутким слухом их перестук, поднял голову.  
— Сегодня ты припозднился, — заметил он с довольной улыбкой. – Я чуть было не решил, что в этом году ты не почтишь меня своим присутствием.  
— Рано обрадовался, — ответил Крис и спрыгнул с карниза. Полы плаща, развевавшиеся по воздуху, как крылья огромной летучей мыши, притормозили его падение, и он приземлился на ноги на небольшом каменном пятачке, который ему освободили подчинившиеся взмаху руки Томаса вампиры. Они расползались от Криса, чуя запах опасности и серебра, и святых четок, и старой Библии – всего того, чем Крис был вооружен. – Сегодня я смогу тебя одолеть.  
— Так же, как и в прошлый раз? – ехидная усмешка оживила мертвенно-бледное лицо Томаса, а губы, красные от украденной крови, изогнулись луком. – Что ж, признаться, я ждал этого с нетерпением.  
Томас взмахнул рукой, и его слуги набросились на Криса, растопырив когти и раскрыв пасти, в которых блестели кровью выросшие клыки. Они лезли на него, не разбирая, по головам своих же, в стремлении дотянуться и распороть Крису шею, добраться до алого фонтана крови, до парного мяса. Крис встречал их святой водой и серебряным кинжалом, рубил и резал, плескал из фляжки водой, заставляя адские отродья корчиться в предсмертных муках. Он распарывал им шеи, вонзал кинжал в мертвые тела, ожившие по желанию их повелителя, напитавшиеся кровью несчастных мучеников, принесенных сегодня в жертву в честь праздника древней богини – матери их хозяина. Крис боролся с ними без устали, но тварей все прибывало, даже тренированное тело уже не справлялось с атаками, но он упрямо шел вперед, прокладывая себе путь по растерзанным в клочья трупам, стремился добраться до наблюдавшего за ним Томаса.  
— Довольно, — устало махнул тот, и пол под ногами Криса покачнулся и провалился, сбивая его с ног. Полированные плиты дробились под его ногами, сплетаясь в колдовскую каменную цепь, огромными змеями расползшуюся вокруг него, а потом сомкнувшую объятия. Крис оказался в ее плену, запястья сдавливали тяжелые кандалы, опустевшая фляжка и кинжал упали на пол. – Посмотрим, что еще у тебя есть…  
Два упыря, почувствовавшие свою силу рядом с поверженным врагом, расстегнули на Крисе плащ, где в кармане осталась Библия, стянули его вместе с прикрепленным к спине арбалетом, все еще опасаясь прикасаться к оружию. Следом за верхней одеждой они занялись его рубашкой, распороли рукава, чтобы снять ее, и маленькие серебряные колья со звоном упали на плиты пола. Длинными острыми когтями они разорвали кожаные штаны Криса, стянули сапоги, лишив его последнего оружия – прикрепленных на лодыжках узких стилетов.  
В чем мать родила, скованный каменными цепями, окруженный сотнями возбужденных, напившихся крови упырей, перед насмешливым взглядом Томаса, Крис все равно не терял сил и храбрости. Томас взмахнул в воздухе двумя пальцами, заставив своих прихвостней отползти от скованного врага, а самого Криса – оторваться от пола. Повисшие каменные цепи тянули мышцы нестерпимой тяжестью, Крис пытался двинуть хоть одной конечностью, но ничего не получалось.  
— Превосходно, — заключил довольный Томас, поднялся со своего кресла и направился к Крису. Упыри и упырихи расступались перед ним, расстилались в подобострастных поклонах, но тот не замечал их стараний. Все его внимание было приковано к Крису, так же, как и его – к Томасу. Тот нисколько не изменился за прошедший год – да и за последнюю тысячу лет, должно быть. Крис смотрел, как двигается под тяжелым бархатом стройное тело, как переступают по каменным плитам длинные ноги, как величаво ступает Томас, не замечая, что давит каблуками ботинок простертые к нему руки.  
— Я тебя убью, — бессильно бросил ему в лицо Крис, едва Томас приблизился.  
— Я слышу это каждый год, — легкомысленно отмахнулся тот. – И каждый же год остаюсь невредим.  
Он обошел Криса вокруг, проверил крепость оков, провел длинным ногтем по его руке от плеча до локтя, и Крис почувствовал, как из распоротой кожи начинает течь кровь. Он повернул голову и увидел, как Томас, наклонившись к нему, слизывает выступившие горячие капли, а его глаза мерцают и горят красным. В уголке губ осталась одна капелька, и Томас, облизнувшись, снял ее и посмаковал.  
— Великолепно.  
Он закрыл глаза, а лицо его приобрело такое восхищенное и довольное выражение, что Крису наконец-то стало страшно. Он понял, что оказался безоружным, что вокруг него – голодные враги, что Томас сейчас безраздельно владеет им.  
— Если ты убьешь меня, мое место займет брат, и его дети, и внуки – мы одолеем тебя, упырь, — пригрозил он, но в его словах было больше страха, чем угрозы. Томас, несомненно, почувствовал это, рассмеялся и покровительственно похлопал Криса по плечу. На ладони осталась кровь, и Томас, поднеся ее ко рту, медленно слизнул ее.  
— Ты не испугаешь меня, — вздохнул он. – Тебе никогда это не удавалось.  
Он отвернулся и взмахнул рукой, а Крис почувствовал, как его тянет за Томасом неодолимой силой. Они продвигались сквозь зал, и Крис чувствовал на себе липкие взгляды вампиров, знал, что те мысленно смакуют его, но – и он знал это слишком хорошо – владел им сейчас только Томас, и никто не посмел бы оспорить его право собственности.  
Они двигались сквозь коридор, освещенный десятками факелов, а Крис знал, что эта иллюминация – только для него, потому что вампирам не было нужды зажигать огонь, чтобы видеть в темноте. Как змеи, мыши, кошки – как самые мерзкие колдовские твари, живущие на земле, — они могли видеть сквозь тьму так же, как сам Крис ясным днем. Томас лишь демонстрировал ему свою силу, свою мощь и величие, и Крис против воли проникался ими.  
Они подошли к лестнице, круто спускавшейся вниз, но Томас не стал утруждать свои ноги пешим ходом. Он взлетел, а Крис послушно следовал за ним, когда они плавно и медленно спускались в склеп под башней. Мимо взора Криса проносились ступеньки, каменная кладка уходила вверх, пока Томас не коснулся подошвами ботинок пола. Вокруг была черная темнота, в которой не было места ни единой частичке света. Воздуха тоже было ничтожно мало, Крис стал задыхаться, но внутри склепа он смог вздохнуть. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и он смог рассмотреть, как лунный свет пробивается сквозь небольшие окошки, расположенные под сводами подвала, а снаружи – возле самой земли, почти незаметные глазу за кудрями плюща.  
— Добро пожаловать, — Томас любезно поклонился и обвел склеп рукой. – Мой дом – твой дом.  
— Никогда, — сплюнул Крис, а Томас, едва заметно взмахнув рукой над его лицом, ударил его по губам. Кожа треснула, из ранок потекла кровь, а Томас, наклонившись к нему, присосался к его губам, одновременно целуя и собирая языком кровь.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал он, касаясь своими губами губ Криса.  
— Ты спал весь год, — так же ответил тот. – Это я носился по всему миру, уничтожая твоих прихвостней.  
— Есть, чем похвалиться? – рассмеялся Томас. – В этом году больше, чем в прошлом?  
— Даже не сомневайся, — гордо ответил Крис.  
— Тогда и я сотворю их еще больше, чтобы тебе было чем заняться.  
— У меня есть другая идея, — Крис улыбался, глядя на него. – Развяжи меня.  
— Позор, — игриво обиделся Томас. – Никаких прозаических веревок, я использую только магию.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и каменные кандалы рассыпались в пыль, добавляясь к слою серой трухи, усыпавшей пол склепа.  
— Грязновато, — заметил Крис, оказавшись по щиколотки в этой пыли.  
— Здесь уже год никто не убирался, а мне не мешает.  
Покосившись на богато обитый гроб, Крис промолчал. В таком действительно не будут мешать ни пыль, ни шум, а текущие мимо дни и месяцы пролетят за мгновение. Можно было бы и позавидовать Томасу, но Крису не хотелось. Ему гораздо больше нравилось жить.  
Томас помахал в воздухе рукой, и небольшой вихрь, разрастаясь с каждой секундной, сорвался с кончиков его пальцев, разметал по углам пыль, оставив помещение почти чистым.  
— Так гораздо лучше.  
— Рад, что смог угодить, — шутливо поклонился Томас.  
— Я знаю, чем ты сможешь угодить еще больше.  
Голос у Криса понизился, а Томас, прикрыв глаза, молчал, слушая его. Сомкнув веки, он послушно потянулся к пуговицам, расстегнул их, скинул камзол на пол, занялся рубашкой. Крис, каждый раз наблюдавший за его разоблачением с неприкрытой жадностью и восторгом, отошел, чтобы видеть все целиком, и, не заметив, запнулся за выступ каменного помоста, на котором стоял гроб, служивший Томасу домом весь год.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — донесся до слуха Криса шепот, перемежаемый смешками. Крис, едва удержавшийся от того, чтобы не рухнуть в широкую домовину, больше напоминавшую королевское ложе, обернулся к Томасу.  
— Предоставлю это тебе, — начал было он, но замолчал, рассматривая уже раздевшегося Томаса.  
Тот стоял, раскинув в стороны руки, давая шанс насладиться собой. Крис не видел Томаса, когда тот спал, но сейчас, в единственный день в году, когда они встречались, не мог отвести взгляд. Томас был высок и строен, худощав, но замечательно сложен, и кровь, украденная им сегодня у очередной, пышущей жизнью и жаром жертвы, струилась по венам, добавляя бледной коже красок. Черное, белое и красное – вот цвета Томаса, и глаза, рубиново сверкавшие в темноте, едва подсвеченной лунным светом, манили к себе. Крис знал, почему те, кто умирал в объятиях Томаса, сами стремились к нему. Невозможно было устоять, отказать тому, кто показывал тебе совершенство смерти в своих руках. Крис и сам погибал рядом с ним, зная, что никогда не сможет вымолить себе у неба прощения за этот грех.  
Он шагнул к Томасу, обнял его, чувствуя, как под холодной кожей струится горячая кровь. Губы его тоже были горячи, а острые клыки чуть царапали язык, когда Крис целовал Томаса. Тот отвечал с не меньшей страстью, скользил ладонями по телу Криса, знаючи надавливая на самые отзывчивые места. Кому, как ни вампиру, знать о них? И Томас пользовался своим преимуществом с пользой. Крис стонал в его рот, прикусывал губы, будто сам был вампиром, а Томас – его невинной жертвой, требовал от него ответного возбуждения, старался согреть собой. Томас, откинув голову, принимал его поцелуи, доверчиво подставлял шею под укусы, тихонько посмеиваясь, когда Крис особенно сильно прикусывал кожу.  
— Осторожно, — прошептал Томас. – Чуть сильнее – и ты напьешься моей крови. Смогут ли Хэмсворты пережить потерю своего главного бойца?  
— У меня еще есть братья, — с рычанием отвечал Крис. – После моей смерти они будут охотиться на тебя.  
— И на тебя, — подсказал Томас. – Ты ведь тоже станешь вампиром.  
Его слова немного остудили Криса. Он отстранился, отдышался, чтобы привести в норму сердцебиение и дыхание, а Томас, который чувствовал бег его крови по венам, разочарованно застонал. Крис знал, что больше него Томас любит только его жизнь, тепло его тела и жар крови, и еще он знал, что для Томаса не было бы ничего вкуснее, чем попробовать его. Бывало, что и сам Крис задумывался, не поддаться ли вампирскому зову, становившемуся все сильнее с каждым годом, но ненавидел себя за эти мысли, долго отмаливал их перед ликом бога, просил дать ему сил сопротивляться искушению. Почти все время он стойко принимал это, но только не тогда, когда рядом с ним оказывался Томас, или когда Крис предвкушал очередную встречу с ним.  
Томас легко толкнул Криса в грудь, но это была обманчивая легкость. Сверхъестественная сила его прикосновения заставила Криса почти взлететь. Полет был недолгим, Томас точным касанием отправил его прямиком в свой гроб, и Крис испугался, когда откинутая крышка задребезжала. Бархат обивки, подушки в изголовье, мягкий матрас – все это казалось постелью, но Крис точно знал, что это гроб. Это добавляло перца в их странные отношения. Нигде, никогда и ни с кем больше он не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как в этом гробу, сжимая в объятиях двигающийся тысячелетний труп.  
Томас на труп был не похож, если не знать, кто он на самом деле. Легко переступив через края гроба, он оказался над лежавшим Крисом, а потом оседлал его бедра и наклонился так близко, что тот чувствовал холод его дыхания.  
— Не теряй времени, — прошептал Крис, а Томас, притворно вздохнув, выпустил когти и провел ими по груди Криса. Это было не больно, только легкий морозец прошел по коже, убирая боль, а Крис завороженно следил, как из четырех длинных ранок появляется кровь. Он знал, что Томас следит за ее током, что облизывается голодно и жадно, но терпит, не позволяет себе присосаться к ранам и напитаться кровью любовника. Колючки страха пробивались изнутри, отчего возбуждение достигло пика. Крис, все еще боясь посмотреть Томасу в глаза, все же заставил себя сделать это. Лицо у него было странным: серьезным, сосредоточенным, а взгляд голодным. Томас облизывал губы, и кончик его языка гипнотизировал Криса, как змеиное жало – кролика. Он наблюдал за Томасом, рисующим на его груди узоры кровью, но не выдержал, прижал к себе и поцеловал с не меньшим голодом, чем тот, что терзал Томаса.  
Тот стонал, обнимал в ответ, прижимался всем телом, а его член скользил по взмокшей коже Криса, по его бедру, будто Томас был не живым мертвецом, а пылким страстным любовником. Только этой ночью с ним могло такое произойти, и Крис ждал ее с нетерпением, как ребенок ждет Рождества. Томас оживал в его руках, требовал большего, стонал и выгибался под его ласками, стремясь отдать столько же, сколько и получить. И Крис брал, по-хозяйски, настойчиво и даже грубо – если бы смог причинить Томасу настоящий вред.  
Он сам провел по груди ладонью, собирая кровь, плюнул в руку, разбавляя кровь слюной, и смазал член. Крис точно знал, что кровь не свернется — магия Томаса это позволяла, иначе ему пришлось бы питаться засохшими корками вместо горячей жидкости. С первого раза это удивляло Криса, но к нынешнему он уже успел привыкнуть.  
Томас, выпрямившись, оперся на его грудь, его раскрытые ладони скользили по все еще вытекавшей из груди Криса крови, и тот поддержал его. Томас потерял всю свою величавость и загадочность. Он превратился в обычного человека, отдавшегося страсти и потерявшего разум, и будь Крис проклят, если не этого он с нетерпением ждал каждую их встречу. Отпустив Томаса, он придержал член, направил его меж раздвинутых ног и толкнулся. Тишину склепа разрушил болезненный вскрик, но его быстро сменили тихие стоны, разгоравшиеся все громче с каждым толчком Криса в тело Томаса.  
Крис заставил его склониться ближе, снова поцеловал, а потом обнял, прижимая к себе. Томас все еще сидел на его бедрах, стискивая их своими в ответ на каждое движение члена внутри, а Крис наслаждался контрастом между его прохладой и жаром, краем сознания замечал, как волнами расходится от них магия, разбиваясь о глухие стены склепа. Крис знал, что ночь уже на исходе, торопился, стараясь забрать себе так много Томаса, как мог выдержать, трахал его, поддавая бедрами снизу так, что тот подскакивал и стонал – стонал часто и прерывисто, потеряв способность говорить.  
Тело Криса сводило от желания, живот поджимался, а в паху горело огнем, когда он, вцепившись в плечи Томаса, кончил, заливая горячим семенем его бедра. Томас, откинувшись назад, но все еще удерживая себя прямо, вскрикнул, а на живот Криса пролилось несколько горячих капель. Томаса будто огнем опалило, его тело под ладонями Криса горело. Крис заставил его упасть себе на грудь, снова обнял и затих – у них оставалось всего несколько минут наедине. Томас тихо вздыхал, пальцами очерчивал почти не кровоточившие раны, а потом решительно поднялся. Крис остался лежать, постепенно приходя в себя. Он будто впервые увидел темные стены, ставшие едва заметными лучи лунного света, гроб, в котором лежал, а главное – он увидел Томаса таким, каким тот был.  
Перед ним снова стоял высший вампир, облаченный в черное, только краски пока еще не покинули его тело.  
— Тебе пора, — тихо произнес Томас, и Крис понуро кивнул. Он и сам это знал, как знал и то, что весь следующий год будет жить воспоминанием об этой ночи и предвкушением следующей. У него был лучший стимул не погибать в войне с вампирами – желание заполучить себе их хозяина еще хотя бы на несколько часов.  
Томас не попрощался, покинул склеп, оставив Криса в одиночестве, а тот, подобрав брошенный им плащ, завернулся в него и направился к выходу. Лестница, казалось, убегала от него, вытягивалась, не давая добраться до выхода, но Крис, призвав на помощь все оставшиеся силы, справился с ней и выбрался на улицу.  
Прохлада ночи уступала майскому теплу зарождавшегося утра, огни в замке погасли, стихли звуки. Замок снова казался забытым и полуразрушенным, таявшая луна освещала пик донжона, заставляя его едва заметно сиять. Волшебство уходило из этого мира, чтобы накопить сил до следующего праздника крови и плоти.  
Крис брел вниз по узкой извилистой дороге над пропастью, зная, что и в будущем году, преодолевая тысячи препятствий, ненавидя себя и отчаянно желая еще одной встречи с Томасом, вернется сюда.


End file.
